kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
4 Girls and an Idol (Episode)
is an OVA for the anime series The World God Only Knows. It was packaged with the DVD-Pack Edition of Volume 14. Synopsis It is a blistering hot day at Majima. Chihiro and Miyako are looking at a huge poster. Miyako asks Chihiro what she had bought. Chihiro replies "snacks to eat". Miyako then said that the studio probably doesn't allows outside food to be consumed in there. Chihiro seemed shocked as Ayumi hurries over to them. Ayumi apologies for being late as Chihiro assures her that they still have some time left. Miyako then said that all they have to do is to wait for Elsie as she fans a sweating Ayumi. Chihiro then begins to write a song in her cell-phone as her friends commented on how determined she is Ayumi wanted to see the lyrics but Chihiro does not allow. As Ayumi was complaining how much of a spoil-sport Chihiro is, Elsie rushes in and apologies to them. Only to be teased for being late. After the commotion, the four decided to leave for the studio as Elsie looks up to a huge Kanon poster that Chihiro and Miyako was look at. Later, at the studio, Miyako proved Chihiro wrong by showing her the "no food and drinks" sign. Chihiro sighed but she did said that she's still got the prizes- a toy tapir and a toy antelope, commenting that they will be their first two audiences. Chihiro then gives a speech about how being the leader of the group and doing this the first time was really exhilarating before wishing her band to do their best. And so they begin to practice their musical talents. After the practice, Ayumi and Elsie comments on how easy it is to be in a band. Miyako then said that she's recorded the song and asks if they should hear about it. Chihiro agrees and said that they must have been geniuses not knowing that her toys are dropped on the recording box. At a nearby cafe, the girls are depressed as the music they played was horrible. Miyako then comments on how challenging this really must be as Elsie realises that her tune was not in the music. Chihiro then asks Elsie if she had plugged in the shielded cable to which the latter becomes confused. Ayumi then said that if they didn't practise, they can never be good. Chihiro then realizes that Ayumi has her club activities, Elsie is helping out at cafe grandpa, Miyako has cram school while she's mostly moody. Elsie then said why not they form a light music club based on an anime they watched. Ultimately, the group agrees to this and tries to form a club only to be disallowed by Kodama and being scared away when the latter agrees to form that club should all of them get full marks for an upcoming English exam. Kodama then gets disappointed when the four left. Later, at the school hall, a girl holding an umbrella is strolling on the school roof. At the class, The four girls are discussing about getting full marks and munching on snacks that Chihiro bought. Miyako (Previous score:82) complains that this is a challenging feat. Chihiro (Previous score:68) then said that if this is for the band, it school work shouldn't be involved. Ayumi (Previous score:35) defends by saying that she's just more focused on her club activities.Elsie (Previous score:18) then states that she had difficulty in understanding Kanji if only they where in Hellian, she'll passed. Ayumi then asked what Hellian was, to which Elsie replied that it is the language in hell. Chihiro then stated that perhaps there is nothing they can do to change the situation and frets that they have already come up with a band name,a logo and tickers. Miyako then stated that they're still in need of a drummer. As Elsie replays their music, the girls begin to comment that their music is getting better. As they are discussing about the toys Chihiro won, the mysterious girl (reviewed as Kanon) begins to ask about when the term tests are to begin. However, the idol's appearance leave them dumb folded. Kanon then saw Chihiro's guitar and asks if they're in a band. Chihiro then asks Elsie to erase their music. Kanon then said that she's glad that there are people who do music in her class. Kanon then states that she will be the guest star in the upcoming Mai-High dance festival and asks if Chihiro and her band would be there to support her. Chihiro then said that she and her band will be competing at the school festival too greatly shocking her friends and Kanon. Chihiro then states that although she had a fun band , she wants their band to be more than that and she wants to be just as shining as Kanon. Chihiro's speech seems to have an effect on her peers as everyone supports her. They then asked Kodama to gave them the permission accepting the challenge.Later, as Kanon does a little dance while walking, Elsie is seen grabbing a mysterious guy to help her as the guy(none other than Keima) argues that he still have games to play and this is not his concern. Back at class, Chihiro and Ayumi are discussing how to get full marks. Ayumi suggests getting Miyako to tutor them but Chihiro said that Miyako has left for cram school. As the two then ponders where Elsie is, she's back and is seen captured a very annoyed and angry Keima demanding why he is here. Elsie tells her friends that they need to get tuition from someone who's always scored full marks. Ayumi then angrily shouted that they don't need any help especially from "Otamega". Chihiro agrees with that statement. Keima then says that it is the same for him and he doesn't need to help tutor anyone and proceeds to leave. Elsie begins to beg Keima to stay as the band has many problems.Keima then responds that both Ayumi and Chihiro are girls that he had "conquered". Elsie says that they no longer retains their memories, and that Keima always helps his capture targets. Keima ultimately succumbs to Elsie's plead and finally agrees to tutor the girls for an hour. Ayumi and Chihiro are both agitated by Keima's "arrogant" behaviour but Keima ignores and begins to write on the blackboard the necessary information telling them that by analysing Kodama's personality, he deduced that this is probably what he will set. Both girls does not believe what Keima is saying, only to be told that studying in school is a waste of time and all he needs is the important knowledge to know things, he then tells the girls of how he managed to understand thousands of games and as such, he cannot afford to waste time. As the girls are scurrying over to copy down the notes, Keima begins to separate each girl and teaches one-on-one for better time management. Ayumi blushes and begins to argue that Keima should just teach the entire class. Ayumi further demanded Keima to stop calling her Ayumi (since calling someone by their name is something friends and family can say only). As Keima was about to answer, Kanon's sudden appearance shocked the former. A shocked Ayumi asks that didn't she go home while Kanon replies that she was wondering what everyone was doing. Kanon then asks that are they studying for a test Keima says, "yes". Elsie then asks if Kanon could join in too since Keima's very smart. Elsie gives a brief summary about the situation as Keima once again, dragged her to a corner and said that there isn't enough time in addition that all three were his conquer targets. Chihiro then states that aren't they supposed to be studying. After Elsie's "persuasion" Keima agrees. When Keima was teaching Ayumi, she says that she only made a 'few' mistakes and that she's not an idiot. She said that she's even gotten full marks during Middle school. Keima said that they should focus more on the studying part only to let the former access her cell-phone to confirm what she said by asking her mother. Later, Ayumi said that she's gotten full marks for elementary school. Keima then asks what about Middle school. For Chihiro, she complains that why is it that he must be the one to teach her. Keima replies that this is not enjoyable for him too.Chihiro then asks Keima if he knew Kanon since the latter had been eyeing him for quite some time. Keima then said that it is probably her imagination as Chihiro agrees. Keima gets angry and asks Chihiro not to mock him. For Kanon, Keima asks that why is she staring at him and Kanon apologises. Keima then asks what is wrong as Kanon saw his face, book, and PFP. Kanon then asks if they've met before. Keima said that what does she mean as Kanon begins to wonder if they really have never met. Keima then looks over to Ayumi and Chihiro as they hurriedly begins to "study". Keima then gives a angry look at Elsie and the latter reassured him that they really did not remember. Keima then said that times up and goes home. As Ayumi and Chihiro begins to bad mouth Keima, Kanon asks if he is their friend to which both strongly deny. Kanon ask what does "Otamega" means and that both girls does not really know either. Chihiro then asks if Kanon knows about Keima to which she replied that she must've mistaken him for someone else. Miyako then appears and the girls are overjoyed to have another teacher to teach them.Keima is shown to play his PFP on the rooftop again. A few days later, the girls had indeed gotten full marks as Ayumi said that Keima was spot-on. They begin to console Elsie since she's the only one who had failed. As they returned to Kodama, he almost instantly agrees to their club as he framed Keima's paper up, saying that he is touched by their "efforts". As Kodama is about to leave, he even allows a "Sengoku war club" to be formed. Elsie then sees Keima's 99 percent grade on the picture frame. At the roof, Keima begins to wonder if the girls' memories have really faded. At the studio, Kanon shows Okada her excellent results and Kanon said that she had found something better than grades; new friends and perhaps, rivals. As the 2-B pencils begins to marvel at their new club, Chihiro and her band begins to sing. Differences in the manga *In the manga, the reason Keima helped the girls is due to a promise he made to Chihiro during the latter's conquest. *In the manga, Elsie said something about "kissing" and that made quite a commotion. This was omitted out of the OVA for unknown reasons. *In the manga, Miyako did not tutor the girls at all. *In the manga, Elsie accidentally caused a fire in the class. This is not present in the OVA. *In the manga, Kanon did not appear as frequent as in the anime. Trivia *The snacks that Chihiro bought are from 6/10, a reference to , a famous retail company that originated from Japan. *Elsie's idea of the light music club is an obvious reference to , a popular anime series about a girls' band high school group. **The character from the anime Elsie watches resembles Nakano Azusa, a character from K-On! who shares the same voice actress as Ayumi. *The groups Kodama mentions about which he does not approve, such as the Card-Battling Club or the Voice Actor Studies Club, are also based on other anime/manga genres. *After the ending theme song, if one listens carefully (with the volume at high recommended), Elsie whispers "To be continued?" at the end, hinting a possible continuation of the Kaminomi anime. **In the end, this becomes true with the release of the Tenri OVAs. Category:OVA